Let Me Help
by Kibahina11
Summary: Naruto just broke Hinata's heart and she feels that she will be rejected her whole life. Can her dearest friend, Kiba, help her see that it's not true? And will he be able to tell her how he really feels about Hinata? Kibhina oneshot


Hinata sat near the edge of the lake watching the sunset as she hugged her knees close to her chest... She sighed as she remembered how Naruto had just broken her heart a week ago. It was just the two of them hanging out, and it was the perfect moment for Hinata to finally step it up and confess her feelings to her long-time love...

**-Flashback-**

_"Umm, Naruto-kun, can I-" Hinata started to ask him._

_ "Hinata, what do you do when you like someone?" Naruto asked her, clueless that she was about to say something._

_ Hinata's heart swooped around wildly and she replied, "Well, f-first you have to g-get to know them. A-and if you already know them really well, it's time to confess h-how you feel about them." She felt so excited! Could he, just maybe, feel the same way about her?_

_ He looked around, and gave her the famous smile that made her faint. "So, I've known her since we were children..." he started to say making Hinata feel more hopeful... "That's long enough right?"_

_ "Yes, it is,"she replied beaming warmly at him._

_ "You think I should tell Sakura how I feel about her then?" Naruto asked smiling at her._

_ Hinata's heart began to shatter in who knows how many pieces... It could have even disappeared for all she knew... Hinata Hyuuga, being a stronger sixteen year old ninja, swallowed and said, "Y-yes Naruto-kun... If you really feel the same way about her, then...follow your heart and tell her..."_

_ "Alright!" the nine-tailed fox boy said as he pumped his fist in the air. "Do you mind if I go now?"_

_ "N-no... Not at all Naruto-kun," the broken hearted girl replied._

_ They both stood up and Naruto hugged Hinata and said, "Thanks Hinata! You're a great friend!"_

_ Hinata bit back the tears, and once Naruto sprinted to Sakura's house, she fell to the ground and began to cry her poor eyes out..._

**-End-**

Hinata tossed her long hair out of her face and felt the tears start leaking out of her eyes... She knew she had to be a strong ninja right now and not cry for Naruto anymore... And all she wanted was for her former love/crush to be happy. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and let the tears cascade down her sliky white cheeks. But what Hinata didn't know, was that a certain dog-nin named Kiba Inuzuka had been her secret admirer for the longest time... He had tried to give her hints about his feelings, but even she was a little oblivious sometimes... He had tried very hard to get the Hyuuga girl out on dates alone with him, but some of their friends ended up joining them because of eavesdropping on the conversation. And it was very frustrating to him!

Kiba growled in anger as he watched his beautiful Hinata cry... He _hated _seeing her like this... It was all because of that Naruto! Couldn't he see what was after him? Couldn't he see what he just lost? It made Kiba angry that Naruto was a very lucky boy and now, he was happy that that idiot Naruto wasn't the lucky one anymore. He continued watching her, longing with desire to be with Hinata, till he felt his large dog, Akumaru, nudge him in the back and whimper something.

"Yeah, I know boy..." Kiba replied sadly. "I wanna do something..."

Akumaru snorted and began nudge Kiba, with greater force, towards the girl he always loved so much.

"Hey Akumaru! Cut it out! I-" Kiba started but stopped abruptly. He was now next to the beautiful Hinata and she had looken up from crying to see who was there.

"H-hello Kiba-kun..." Hinata whispered softly as she rubbed her eyes, hoping to hide the tears.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba said grinning at her.

Hinata giggled and gently combed her long, shiny dark blue hair... Kiba stared at her as she did this... This girl was just too beautiful to even be let to live on this very Earth... He how her long hair was so shiny in the moonlight. Along with her beautiful white skin that also glistens whenever she got near the water... And Kiba just went insane when he looked into Hinata's large lavender eyes. Whenever he did, he felt like he was dreaming and he never wanted to wake up from that dream...

"Don't cry for Naruto," Kiba told her.

Hinata stared at him. "H-how did you...?"

"I know you way too well, Hinata," he answered smiling.

"I..." she said, and soon a few small tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kiba looked at her for awhile, then he reached up, and wiped the tears away from her gorgeous face. Hinata opened her mouth in surprise, and began to blush a light pink. He chuckled, always dreaming that _he _would one day make Hinata blush... Once the tears were wiped away, Kiba left his hand there on her cheek.

"K-Kiba?" she asked him, blushing darker this time.

"Hinata, I..." Kiba started as he felt dazed. "I have something to tell you..."

"O-okay. W-what is it?"

He continued to stare at her, and he began to stroke her silky cheek with his thumb. "I don't want you to cry for that idiot anymore... You don't deserve to suffer like this. Naruto couldn't see what was in front of him, and now he lost it... And you shouldn't care about him anymore. You can and need to move on to bigger and better things now!"

Hinata slowly began to smile with every word her dearest teammate was saying. "A girl like you... I mean, you're so sweet and nice, you're funny when we get you off guard, you're a great person to hang out with. You are an awesome friend, and..." he stopped and hesitated to continue. The girl of his dreams looked at him, puzzled, and Kiba brought her face closer to his.

"And... You're just such a beautiful girl..." he sighed, feeling a a great weight being lifted off his shoulders. Hinata gave a small gasp of surprise, but didn't move Kiba's hand from her face. "I love it when your eyes look at mine... It drives me crazy when we're training, or even just playing around and your really close to me! It feels so right to have you next to me...Like I never want to let you go, no matter what. If something is standing in my way just to be with you, I'll do _anything _to have you... And I guess, I just want to say that... I love you so much, Hinata..."

"You don't deserve Naruto, or his love. You don't even deserve me Hinata... You're way too good, and I'm scared to hurt you in anyway..." Kiba finished sadly.

Hinata continued to gape at him, and when he was about to move his hand away from her cheek, she quickly put her soft hand, atop of his. "Kiba, is this what you really feel for me?" she asked.

The Inuzuka boy nodded, and resumed stroking her cheek. "And if you were to give me a chance," he added. "I'd do anything to make you happy... I understand if you won't love me till you feel comfortable saying so, but I just ask for a chance to show you life is not all about being rejected. It's about getting back up on your feet whenever you fall down, and it's not always work that has to be done alone. You can let others help you get up and, maybe mend your heart... I want to be that person Hinata! I want to help you get up, start over, and fix up your heart right!"

The beautiful chunnin gave Kiba her best smile, and it was her turn to speak, without trying to stutter so much. "I never knew y-you felt that way Kiba... I always thought that I'd be rejected my enitire life, and I'm h-hardly able to think p-postive most of the time... And, now I can't believe I was so st-stuck on Naruto-kun. I was so focused on him, that I never realized, that the special guy for me has been next to me all along! K-Kiba, even with what you said a few moments ago, it made my day, and now I feel so happy thanks to you... If you can make me happy just like that Kiba, I-I really want to give you a chance. Not just for you, but for myself... I want to be happy, and if you're that right guy for me, then I want to experience what true love is..."

Kiba blinked a couple of times, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then grinned his famous dorky-puppy grin. Hinata blushed more and smiled at Kiba wider. "Thank you Hinata... You'll see that I'll never reject you, or I'll never stop loving you till the end of the universe..." he said and looked deeper into her lavender eyes. Hinata felt like she was about to faint, but held herself together. She knew that Kiba would keep his word, and truly help her get things back on track with herslf. Kiba has never, and never will break promises.

And now, as their faces inched closer and closer, they each whispered their names to one another...

"Kiba..."

"Hinata..."

Then, their lips met in a dreamlike kiss... Kiba felt the stars glow bright, and explode inside his mind, and Hinata felt the whole world disappear as if it was just her and Kiba that only exsited. Soon, the kiss became from a sweet one, to one filled with romantic passion... Their lips were _meant _to be molded together like that, and never to seperate from each other. They each never wanted to let go of each other, and just stay like that till the end of time...

The moment was so romantic for the two of them. Kiba did control himself, but he unleashed out his passionate side at that moment. Hinata on the other hand, never felt her heart race against her chest this fast, and along with experiencing newfound feelings, she never felt so happy. He gently pushed her onto the soft green grass, never breaking the kiss. She put her arms around him, bringing his body closer to hers, and he put his arms around her waist melting them together as one.

After a few moments, they broke apart and still layed there on the ground, panting and smiling at each other. Hinata cupped his cheek and he leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.

"I love you Hinata," Kiba whispered close to her.

"I love you too, Kiba," she answered smiling at him. His whole face brightened up and said, "_Yes!_" She giggled, and they kissed each other a few more times before finally getting up.

"Let's go somewhere to eat dinner yeah?" Kiba aked grinning at his new girlfriend.

"I'd love that very much," Hinata replied smiling and blushing.

Kiba took her hand in his, and they entertwined their fingers together as they walked hand in hand, to show the whole village that they were in love, and that they are now together, as one soul, and one new heart...


End file.
